Can it really be a Happy ending?
by AShortStoryAboutLove
Summary: What if Joey and Rachel stilled loved each other after they break up? Should they give it another try? Will it work out this time if they try a little harder? Wha will happen is Rachel wants to move away to escape it all? Bad at summaries but please read :) No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

Hello cx First of I want to say thanks for reading, but please keeps your flames to your self. I'm just doing this for fun so please If you don't like it, Just leave it alone. Other than that, I hope you enjoy!:)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything :$

He still thought about her constantly. He didn't want to but he couldn't help himself. He knew he should stop but every time he saw her all he thought was that they should have tried harder. At the time he believed it was meant to be that way. That they were suppose to be friends and that's it. That a relationship between them would just not work out. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that they should have tried harder. He doesn't say anything about it though because he believes Rachel is a 100 % sure they wouldn't work out. He doesn't know Rachel feels the same way.

- Joey's POV- (all thoughts)

Joey was eating cereal in the morning at their apartment when his thought started to wonder on a certain blond that was in her room. I wonder if she ever thinks about me? I mean it's only been a week since we "Broke up". Pshh if you can call it that. It wasn't even really a relationship. Joey rolled his eyes while he thought this. They gave up so easily. I loved her. I still love her. That kind of love doesn't just disappear over night. I wonder if I should tell her? I wonder if she would even want to try again. Truly try this time. But what if she want's someone else? What if she decided it wasn't worth it? Maybe she does think her and Ross are 'meant to be'? Ouch. My head hurts. This is why people shouldn't think too much. Why I avoid it. I'm just gonna eat my cereal in peace. I mean I hope so. I keep thinking about her.* **Thud*** She must be awake now... I have to tell her. It's worth a try.

-Rachel's POV-

She leans in closer trying to get a good read at the script Joy was trying to show her. "Joey honey I can barely see the writing" Joey moves closer "There. Can you read it now? Come on Rache, I want your opinion on this? I don't know if I should go for it or not?" She looks down at the script, reading a few lines "hmmm well it's about a womanizer turned family man. I think..." She had to stop short because as she was talking, she looked up and noticed how close her and Joey were. She could Feel his breath on her cheek. "uhm... uhm... You should.." Rachel Stammered. But when she saw Joey look down at her lips she lost all control and leaned a lil closer and kissed him. Joey stopped the kiss to say "Rachel... are you sure-" Rachel kissed him again, with much more passion this time. She is very sure she wants this. This I right. How it was suppose to be. As the kissed progressed farther Joey pushed her to wall.

She jumped! **Sigh*** Another dream about Joey. I'm not surprised. I've had them for the last week. Well this day is starting out bad. Thank god Emma is with Ross today, I would be pissy all day. The whole thing with Joey has me all stressed. I do love him, I do. I'm just confused. I thought that since we can't even sleep together that meant we shouldn't be together. But I'm not so sure that's true. Maybe... No! The decision is made. We both decided it was for the best. Maybe I should move away. Start a new life. I might have to look into that. As I made my way outside my room I prayed Joey wouldn't be there. Unfortunately, like lately, her prayers weren't granted. " Uh Hi Joey, Good morning" I tried to do the best smile I could do without him noticing it's fake. I'm not so sure he bought it though because he had a weird look in his eyes. A look of confusion, Determination, hope, and love.

"Rachel" He got a little bit closer "I think we need to talk..."

Okay so that's it for right now ! :D If you like it, please Review :3 I'lll probably update very soon! ^.^ Thank you for reading 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! **

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and the Follows and Favorites!:D Sorry it took so long but I was having a little trouble trying to figure out the story :O Anyways the characters may be a little OOC here but I'm still trying to think of how to play Joey out because to me when he was with Rachel he seemed a little different (in a good way) Anyways, On with the story, PLEASE NO FLAMES! I DON'T OWN FRIENDS**

"T-T-Talk? Uhhh about what?" Rachel said A little flushed from being so close to him "About.. About us." Joey responded, taking a few steps back, worry etched all over his features. "Look I don't know how you feel about us right now but I believe we didn't try hard enough, I mean we gave up after a week!" Joey said. Rachel sighed "Oh Joey... I've been thinking that too" At that Joey's face lit up like when the pizza arrives. "But.. how can we be sure it'll work this time? I mean we already risked so much the first time, our friendship, Our friendship with Ross and the Gang, I mean what if we make things worse?" "Look Rachel, we have to try, and I mean REALLY try. If we think we love each other, and that love is worth something then I think we have to give it a try, and right now, as much as I love them, this isn't about our friends, or ex's, it's about us. You have to decide Rachel, is it worth it? Because I think it is." "... Wow I've never heard you talk so deep about something that wasn't food" Rachel said still a little shocked from Joey's speech. Joey chuckled "Well.. When I care about something strong enough..." Joey Stared at Rachel, Eyes full of love, worry, fear, and so many things. "Joey... I'm scared... I, I don't know what to do. I know I love you but I'm scared that If I let my feeling take over I'll get hurt again." "Rach, I would nev-" "I know Joey, but things may get very complicated.." " But I'm willing to fight. Are You, Rachel?" "I-" At that second Ross walked in Carrying Emma. "Hey Guys!" Ross says "Hey Ross." Joey says turning away trying to compose himself to act normal "Oh hey, what are you doing here?" Rachel asks "Well, I know today is my day with Emma but I was thinking maybe you'd like to join us for a walk at the park?" "oh.." Rachel says Both Guys turn to look at her expecting her answer. "uhh were you guys in the middle of something?" Ross asks with a weird look in his eyes. "kinda.. Rachel was just making a decision. So, what is it Rach?" Joey asks, looking seriously at her. "I'm... I think... I need some time alone." With that she grabs the nearest jacket and heads for the door, before exiting she looks back at Joey and says "I'm sorry." Once she leaves Ross turns to Joey, noticing how broken up he looked. "You were asking her to get back together weren't you?" Ross asks."... Yeah I was." "Man you know it's not gonna work out, why are you doing this?" "Because we're gonna really try this time! Okay no more fooling around." At that Ross scoffed "What? You don't think I can?" Joey says a little harsher than he meant to. "Look Joey You're an amazing guy but you're not a 'relationship' kind of guy okay? Rachel needs a true love in her life." "I thought I told you I love her? I mean I thought you were okay with this?! With us!" Joey practically screams * Relax Joey.. think of Gravy... Relax* He thinks to himself. " I was, I am... well look Joey I don't know if it'll work out and My Rachel needs-" Wait, YOUR Rachel? … So that's what this is about isn't it? You're still not over her huh?" Joey asks. Ross Sighs "We both know we're meant to be Joey! Everybody knows, okay! I mean we have a daughter Joey. We're lobsters" "Ross that'

s all in the pass man'' Ross is looking at Joey with such confidence and determination, as if that will make Joey understand and back off "No Joey, it's not. Look I'm sorry but I'm fighting for her, and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna win." "Well I'm fighting too, she's worth it." Joey says. "Fine... I'm sorry Joey." With that Ross walks out of the apartment. Leaving Joey an emotional mess.

*** So I'm gonna stop this here because I have no idea where this is going right now, If you guys gave some suggestions on what else to do in the next chapter feel free to tell me :3 I'm trying the best I can give right now * PS I'll try to update sooner -Jackiie**


End file.
